Rito de Paso
by agatha gatoo
Summary: traduccion autorizada de Rites of Passage de Tidia. Au Brotherhood. La historia de cuando Caleb recibe una paliza de Ian, Fisher y Joshua.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Rito de Paso" es la traducción de "Rites of Passage" de Tidia. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3650075/1/Rites-of-Passage

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Salen los Winchester, pero al final. Es una historia de Caleb y de otros personajes, que ya irán apareciendo regularmente en las próximas historias.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

"Rito de paso"

De Tidia

Capítulo 1

Caleb Reaves gruño cuando su celular sonó. Paso su brazo por sobre sus ojos e intentó ignorarlo. Si fuese Dean, Sam, su padre o alguien importante, estaría sonando la canción del a Guerra de las Galaxias. Era un chiste interno y parecía quedar bien. Todos los demás, tenían el genérico, aburrido tono que venía con el teléfono.

Este era el tono aburrido y la persona que llamaba no estaba dejando mensaje. Malditos. El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Por supuesto, hubiese gastado la misma cantidad de energía si solo hubiese bajado el volumen del teléfono, pero en su lugar, Caleb contestó.

"¿Qué?" no era un saludo cordial.

"Caleb. Soy Carolyn"

El nombre no era conocido. Había esta chica hacia cerca de un mes en Montana. Su nombre podía haber sido Carolyn. También podría haber sido Betty, Linda, Kelly o Tara por lo que se acordaba. Era morena. ¿Quizá rubia?"

"Tienes el numero equivocado" Reaves cerró el teléfono y suspiro. Se giró sobre su costado, con el teléfono bajo la almohada. Solo un par de horas más de sueño ininterrumpido y estaría bien.

No iba a suceder. El teléfono sonó nuevamente. Era su culpa. No había silenciado el teléfono y Carolyn, evidentemente, era persistente. Miró el teléfono. Ni siquiera era de mañana. Eran las 4:30 de la madrugada. La noche aún no terminaba.

Caleb Reaves estaba molesto. Usaba protección cada vez. No había pequeños Calebs corriendo por ahí. Si esta chica iba a jugar este juego con él, no sabía lo que iba a obtener.

"Mira, cariño…"

"No soy tu cariño. Mi nombre es Carolyn Vannis. Soy del equipo de tu padre" dijo rápidamente. Cuando Caleb no cortó, se explicó. "Soy la especialista removedora de datos"

Caleb se restregó el rostro. Recordaba vagamente a su padre haber mencionado a Carolyn. Probablemente también se la habían presentado, pero el único miembro del adorado escuadrón nerd de su padre que recordaba con detalle era Allison. Despampanantemente hermosa y para la desilusión de Caleb, lesbiana. "¿Qué es lo que haces?"

La voz de Carolyn bajo de volumen "Me aseguro que La Hermandad permanezca como una sociedad secreta"

"Eehh, claro. Si, haces un estupendo trabajo" Reaves intentó sentirse más animado a las 4:35 de la mañana. Sabía que los técnicos tenían posiciones que no recibían agradecimiento, mientras los cazadores en el campo recibían toda la gloria. Pero no tendrían éxito sin los investigadores. También era extraño que llamaran a los cazadores directamente "¿Y por qué estás llamando?" Caleb se sintió alerta repentinamente con preocupación "¿Mac está bien?"

"El Académico está bien. Los Winchester están bien, bueno, tan bien como pueden estar. Ellos hacen nuestro trabajo bastante difícil. Eso también va para ti, pese a que últimamente pareces mucho más responsable…"

"Gracias" Caleb cortó las divagaciones de Carolyn. Era una sensación extraña saber que un simple conocido tenía detalles tan íntimos de tu vida "¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés llamando a las cuatro y media de la madrugada? Es raro que pueda dormir a esta hora".

Hubo una pausa "Joshua Sawyer está desaparecido"

El psíquico no estaba seguro de la terminología. Josh no era de desaparecer. Tenía el molesto hábito de aparecer cuando nadie lo esperaba "¿Desaparecido?"

"Bueno. Tengo su última localización al Norte de Georgia. Intenté comunicarme con su celular y no contesta. Tampoco se ha reportado"

Reaves no estaba enterado de la última misión de Sawyer. No estaba involucrado en el día a día de La Hermandad, sino más bien tomando una posición más involucrada en proteger a los Winchester "¿Quién era su contacto? No era yo"

"Era Fisher, pero lo llamaron para otra cacería" la voz de Carolyn bajó nuevamente. Caleb notó que sucedía cuando la mujer se sentía incómoda "Se suponía que Harland era su respaldo"

John Winchester siempre hablaba de la línea de mando. Ya se había tomado medidas y Caleb no iba a interferir. Eso solo llevaría a confusiones "Carolyn, deberías llamar a Harland si eso era lo que estaba establecido"

"Ya lo intenté. No contesta su teléfono"

"Entonces me llamaste a mi" el psíquico suspiró. Las habilidades parentales de Harland Sawyer eran inexistentes. Afortunadamente, Joshua tenía a su madre, Esme, para compensar por el déficit de su padre "¿Cuán demorado esta?"

"Doce horas" Carolyn comenzó a hablar nuevamente, cada vez más rápido "Esto es muy inusual en él y vi por los localizadores que tú eres el más cercano y también hay que considerar a Pru…"

Reaves frunció el ceño. No estaba enterado que Joshua estuviese saliendo seriamente con alguien, pero el rubio cazador tendía a mantener su vida privada, privada "¿Pru?"

"Su gata. Necesita que alguien vaya a verla…" Carolyn comenzó a hablar del gato.

"¿Josh tiene una gata?" Caleb sonrió. Le encantaba tener munición contra Sawyer.

"Su nombre es Joshua y Pru es una gata de bengala" la voz de Carolyn bajo nuevamente de tono mientras defendía al otro cazador.

Caleb la ignoró y se sentó en la cama apoyándose en la cabecera "Bien, whisper sweet nothings in my ear(*)"

"¿Disculpa?"

Carolyn sonaba insultada o definitivamente no podía apreciar el humor de doble sentido a esas horas de la madrugada "Dime lo que sabes y yo investigare"

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Se suponía que solo iba a dar una mirada rápida y luego decidir si existía alguna pista que necesitara ser seguida. Silas le pidió que diera un vistazo. El hogar de Joshua estaba en Carolina del Norte y era fácil para él dirigirse a la frontera con Georgia.

Las montañas del Norte de Georgia eran hermosas. Parte de la provincia Apalache. El área contenía una de las floras más ricas del mundo y había más clases de árboles que todos los árboles nativos de Europa. Esa era la razón por la que había accedido a la expedición. Flora, fauna y raíces eran necesarias para pociones y trabajo para la artesanía herbal. Sus suministros estaban casi en cero.

Había sido su error el no creer que en realidad había un Hombre Pantera. Anteriormente había sido enviado a numerosas investigaciones acerca de criaturas mitad humanas mitad animales. Todavía estaba escéptico. Más todavía luego de hablar con los adolescentes cuyo pequeño perro habia sido asesinado.

"Era como una pantera, pero parada en dos piernas" el muchacho entrecerró los ojos mientras hacia una triste imitación del terrorífico Hombre Pantera.

Joshua se quitó sus lentes de aviador y lo observó detenidamente "¿Has visto una pantera antes?"

El muchacho miro a quien Joshua asumió era su novia, quien también era testigo "No, ¡Pero algo se comió al perro!"

"¡Se comió a Sissy!" lloro la muchacha. El maltes evidentemente había sido suyo.

El muchacho paso su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha intentando consolarla "Y luego vino por nosotros"

"Nosotros…podríamos…haber muerto" tartamudeó la chica "Mi perro…"

Era una historia pobre. Dos adolescentes y un perro pequeño no significaban una cacería, pero Joshua perseveró, sabiendo que era un trabajo que nadie quería. Silas era amigo de su padre y le pasaba trabajos a Joshua que no le interesaban o que no tenían ninguna fama. Joshua lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero cumplía su trabajo. Él era un cazador. Miembro de La Hermandad.

Joshua subió la montaña utilizando un bastón para ayudarse y deteniéndose en el camino a recolectar algunas muestras. Llevaba una tienda por si acaso. Llevaba toda la mochila por si acaso. En general no tenía mucha posibilidad de utilizar el equipamiento y era el mejor.

Se agachó, sonriendo cuando encontró una trufa blanca. Con cuidado, excavo alrededor, porque necesitaba su raíz. Escuchó el gruñido y suspiró.

"Por favor que sea un lobo. Por favor que sea un lobo…"

Levantó la vista, pero no había nada. Sacó el arma de su pistolera, le quitó el seguro y observó. Se relajó y bajó el arma. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, necesitaba confirmar la existencia del Hombre Pantera para informar y organizar la cacería o confirmar que era un animal cualquiera y marcharse a casa.

El crujido de la rama lo hizo girar en 180° mientras era atacado por un animal bípedo y negro. Joshua cayó hacia atrás. La mochila amortiguando parte de su caída, pero también haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Las garras se abalanzaron hacia él y lanzo un puñetazo y luego otro. Todo mientras intentaba alcanzar su arma, que había salido volando de su mano.

Mientras se estiraba sintió una garra enterrarse en su costado.

"¡AHHHH!" gritó cuando la sensación de quemazón lo recorrió. El arma casi a su alcance. Le dio un rodillazo a la criatura, intentando soltarse. Tuvo éxito por un momento y se tambaleo sobres sus pies, acuclillándose. Tomo el arma justo antes que el Hombre Pantera lo golpeara, golpeándolo contra un árbol. Sintió que su pierna crujía, pero no era capaz de poner atención a su herida cuando su cabeza era golpeada contra el árbol fuertemente. Su agarre del arma no cedió.

Disparó uno. Dos tiros. Al tercero la criatura se tambaleó alejándose de Joshua con un gemido y luego quedó en silencio, Joshua se deslizó con la espalda pegada al árbol y con su pie pateo la cosa que lo había atacado. No se movió

Cayendo de rodillas, Joshua estudió la negra criatura. Verdaderamente, lucía como una pantera con suave pelaje y rasgos felinos, pero también había rasgos humanoides. Un pecho musculoso y piernas firmes que podían sostener el cuerpo.

Un momento después, Joshua vomitó. Su desayuno esparciéndose en el suelo del bosque. Le dolía la cabeza, la pierna y su costado ardía. La oscuridad lo estaba llamando. Abrió los ojos rápidamente para intentar mantenerse despierto, pero era demasiado tarde.

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro y la noche avanzada. Con un gruñido se movió lejos de su vómito y el cuerpo del Hombre Pantera. Necesitaba curar sus heridas y luego encargarse del cuerpo de la criatura. Su mochila había permanecido en su espalda. Encontró el broche que soltaba los tirantes y esta cayó. La abrió buscando su celular, esperando que hubiese señal aunque débil.

Desafortunadamente, su Motorola Razor no soporto ser lanzado contra el suelo y luego contra un árbol. La carcasa estaba hecha pedazos al igual que el teléfono. Suspirando, sacó su quit de primeros auxilios y la linterna.

Metódicamente, limpió la herida en su costado, usando la menor cantidad de agua mientras sostenía la linterna entre sus dientes. Joshua sabía que debía haber agua cerca, pero no sabía dónde o si sería capaz de alcanzarla. Colocó un paquete de hierbas en la herida para detener la hemorragia y luego colocó una venda estéril sobre eso. Sentía el moretón en su sien, pero calculaba que era una herida menor. Su pierna era una herida más problemática. Ya estaba morada donde se había quebrado. Buscó su bastón y lo sacrificó partiéndolo en la mitad para hacer un entablillado. Colocó un poco de salva en el para ayudar con el dolor. Satisfecho, guardo sus utensilios médicos en la mochila, sacó un saquito y volvió a colocar la mochila en su espalda.

Tomó aire profundamente dos veces y se sentó. Se estabilizo con un brazo. Pronto amanecería, pero necesitaba poner distancia entre él y el cadáver.

Mientras recuperaba la compostura, observó su entorno. Deambuló y colocó algunas hojas alrededor del cuerpo. Encontró otra rama para usar como bastón, pero primero lo utilizó para hacer un círculo alrededor del cuerpo. Murmuró un encantamiento mientras repetía el circulo tres veces.

Habiendo terminado, hizo invisibles marcas en el cuerpo. Abrió el saco y esparció el polvo café que contenía sobre el cuerpo. Las marcas invisibles que había hecho brillaron rojas. El círculo protegería de crear un incendio forestal, manteniendo las llamas en el círculo hasta que el cuerpo estuviese incinerado en el transcurso de los tres próximos días.

Joshua siguió esforzándose. Ya había amanecido y deshacerse del cuerpo había tomado tiempo. Debía volver a su auto o buscar ayuda. Intentó mantener su mente ocupada pensando en la campaña publicitaria para un programa de cable. Le gustaba la idea del programa de ciencia ficción y sabía con certeza que tanto el programa como los actores tendrían éxito. Solo necesitaban escucharlo.

Los pinos provocaban frío ya que sus largas copas tapaban el sol y Sawyer tiritó. Joshua sabía que debía encontrar algo de agua. De alguna manera encontró el arroyo. Sería suficiente y armó su campamento cerca. Había viajado por un par de horas, pero era una travesía lenta. Saco de su mochila la tienda. Estaba rota, igual que su costado, pero una tienda rasgada era mejor que no tener ningún refugio.

Con esfuerzo, recolectó algunas piedras y ramas y formó un círculo para un fuego. Dijo el encantamiento y chasqueo sus dedos. La llama apareció entre las ramas. La observó por un momento hasta que el dolor en su pierna requirió su atención. Encontró su quit médico y sacó la salvia. Aliviaría el dolor, pero no la sanaría. Hechizos y pociones solo podían ayudar en algo. Solo seis semanas con yeso podrían reparar la herida.

Puso atención en la herida de su costado. Se había agravado por el descenso. Sacó el otro parche de hierbas. El último que le quedaba. Su ubicación hacía imposible que se suturara el mismo sin dejar una horrible cicatriz. A diferencia de otros cazadores, no creía que las cicatrices eran medallas de honor, sino más bien un recordatorio de sus errores.

Había cometido muchos errores y afortunadamente, sus cicatrices estaban en el interior donde nadie podía verlas.

Se recostó dentro de la tienda. Necesitaba recuperar algo de fuerzas antes de continuar y se quedó dormido.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Despertó de un salto al sentir una mano en su pie. Su costado ardía y estaba mareado. Apretó los ojos esperando que el mareo pasara "¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Joshua con los dientes apretados.

Caleb Reaves se encuclillo con una enorme sonrisa "Salvándote el culo"

Joshua miró hacia el cielo, rogando por algo de paciencia. No estaba de humor para una pelea verbal con Caleb Reaves "Me parece que lo estaba haciendo bien por mí mismo"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Reaves arqueó una ceja.

Sawyer desvió la vista. No quería admitir que se sentía mal y bajar de la montaña por su cuenta sería dificultoso.

"No lo creo" Caleb bufó sarcásticamente. Le indicó a Joshua para que se moviera y le hiciera espacio.

Joshua se movió. Era una tienda individual y el psíquico estaba sentado parcialmente en la entrada y parcialmente en el suelo "¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?"

Los ojos de Caleb recorrieron el cuerpo de Joshua, fijándose en sus heridas. Este colocó una mano sobre su frente para esconder el moretón "Carolyn dijo que no te habías reportado"

"¿Conoces a Carolyn? Espera ¿y qué pasó con Fisher?" Joshua estaba teniendo problemas para seguir la conversación. Primero, necesitaba saber de sus contactos.

"A Fisher lo llamaron a una cacería…" comenzó a explicar Caleb

Sawyer frunció el ceño, pero cuando su frente se movió, también su herida "¿Y quién era su respaldo?"

"Tu padre"

Joshua dejó caer la mano que tenía en su frente. No habia esperado esa respuesta. No podía quejarse de su padre "Oh"

Caleb examinó la pierna de Joshua "¿Y qué fue lo que te pasó? Sabes la regla de no cazar solo"

Sawyer apreciaba el intento de distracción de Reaves "Era un reconocimiento. Estamos un poco atareados últimamente" Joshua hizo una mueca cuando Caleb lo movió para examinarlo.

"¿El Hombre Pantera te atrapo?" Caleb bufó con burla y negó con la cabeza.

Joshua se sintió insultado; su padre solía descartarlo de la misma forma. Era la razón por la que mantenía sus cosas privadas "¿Tienes una idea cuantas de estas historias reviso? Demasiados. Hombre calamar, Niño ardilla. Todos mitos. Este era cierto. Mi error"

Caleb paso una mano por sobre su boca "Trabajos de mierda"

"Algunas veces" Sawyer se encogió de hombros "No siempre tiene que ver con demonios"

Reaves le dio otra mirada apreciativa "No te ves muy bien"

"Una pierna rota, posible contusión y estoy sangrando por el costado" la mano de Caleb fue hacia su costado, pero Joshua no lo dejó "Ya me encargue de eso"

Caleb agarró la mano de Joshua y le levantó la camiseta "Todavía estas sangrando"

Sawyer suspiró. Las hierbas no podían hacer tanto. Formarían un sello que le diera tiempo suficiente para llegar a un hospital "Parará pronto"

"¿Hiciste algo de tu brujería ahí?" Caleb comenzó a quitar el vendaje "Maldición. Huele horrible" el hombre más joven arrugó la nariz.

Sawyer puso una mano sobre el vendaje, para reacomodarlo "No soy un brujo, Reaves. Tampoco lo es mi madre ni mi abuela. No pertenecemos a ningún aquelarre" estaba cansado de estar la situación. Era muy simple. No era un brujo, mago o hechicero. Si lo fuese, entonces tendría que jurar alianza a algún aquelarre y él no podía servir a dos amos. Era un cazador de La Hermandad "No tengo ninguna lealtad a ese lado. Yo prefiero el término 'artesano' "

Caleb bufó con sorna "Viejo. Eso lo inventaste"

Joshua sonrió. Había encontrado el término cuando tenía dieciséis "Mi primer intento en las relaciones publicas"

Reaves indico nuevamente a la herida "Puedo coserla…"

"Déjala. Prefiero que lo haga alguien con el título de médico" Sawyer bufó. Lo irritaba la terquedad de Reaves.

"Yo aprendí del mejor"

Si Mackland Ames hubiese estado ahí, entonces Joshua hubiese accedido fácilmente a ponerse en manos del doctor "Sabes que los cirujanos son conocidos por no hacer sus propias suturas"

Caleb era implacable "Yo dejé que me cosieras antes…"

Joshua estaba sorprendido de que Caleb jugara esa carta particular. Se sintió conmovido. El psíquico estaba preocupado "¿Y ahora estoy en deuda contigo? No gracias. Si tuviese que dejar que alguien me cosiera que no fuese un doctor o mi madre, ese sería tu amigote Deuce"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "Solo estás diciendo eso porque es el próximo Guardián. Chupamedias"

"No. Lo digo porque hace lindos y pequeños puntos"

Caleb humedeció sus labios "Al menos déjame cambiar las vendas"

"Okey" Joshua suspiró. El vendaje estaba saturado y cambiarlo solo prevendría una infección. Sawyer intentó detener el siseo que escapo de su boca cuando la herida quedó expuesta al aire.

"¿Supongo que no estás listo para escalar aun, verdad?" preguntó Caleb mientras vendaba alrededor del torso de Joshua manteniendo el parche de hierbas en su lugar.

Este negó con la cabeza "No, pero si tú quieres adelantarte, por favor no te detengas. Te alcanzaré"

"¿Para qué después lloriquees de cómo te dejé aquí solo y herido? Peor todavía. Tener a tu amiguita Carolyn cazándome hasta hacerme la vida miserable. Creo que no"

Joshua frunció el ceño. Evidentemente sus heridas preocupaban al otro cazador "No es mi amiga. Es la novia de Ian"

Caleb se movió hacia afuera y avivó el fuego "¿Alguien quiere salir con Ian por su propia voluntad?"

Joshua se recostó "Debo decir que son dos personas que no creería que están juntos" Ian, en el mejor de los casos era mal educado. Carolyn era una chica agradable. No cuadraba.

"Deberíamos intentar acercarnos a la civilización. Voy a empacar. ¿Qué otros chismes tienes? No estoy muy enterado" la voz de Caleb era distante.

Sawyer levantó la cabeza y vio que el psíquico estaba arreglando su mochila y la de Joshua "Ustedes son el chisme"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Caleb le tendió una mano a Joshua.

El cazador rubio acepto la ayuda. Fue un desafío salir de la tienda y luego ponerse de pie "Siempre hay rumores de ti, Sam y Dean"

"Viejo. Somos heterosexuales" y para probar su masculinidad, Caleb desarmó bruscamente la tienda mientras Joshua observaba desde el árbol donde estaba apoyado.

Joshua paso una mano por sobre su boca. Estaba sediento "No están cuestionando tu sexualidad. Tu sabes de lo que hablan"

"He estado lidiando con eso desde que tenía catorce. Lo sé, Josh" Caleb le pasó la cantimplora "Toma"

Joshua debía haberse molestado que Caleb utilizara sus habilidades. No le interesaba mucho su privacidad en este momento "Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" Caleb sonaba confundido mientras ayudaba a soportar el peso de Joshua mientras avanzaban.

Joshua colgó la cantimplora en su hombro "Por lo que pasó entonces. Yo era mayor. Debiese haber sabido mejor. No era un niño" sus pasos se detuvieron.

"Si, perdonado y olvidado. ¿Realmente quieres hablar de eso ahora?" Caleb estaba concentrado en el disparejo terreno.

"Tengo que hablar de algo para mantenerme distraído" Joshua estaba intentando mantener el dolor a raya "Recuerdo todo, sabes. De ese día…"

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**


	2. Chapter 2

**& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Capítulo 2:

Joshua iba sentado en el asiento de copiloto de Lincoln Town de su padre. El joven de veinte años había terminado su primer año en la Universidad de William y Mary en Virginia. Iba a pasar un tiempo con su abuela en Arizona y luego tomar un internado en una firma de relaciones públicas local, pero Harland tenía otras ideas. Había cacerías y ya había realizado los arreglos para que Joshua se uniera con Ian y Fisher, mientras Harland y Silas Fox atendían otra cacería.

Joshua disfrutaba cazar, pero su padre lo presionaba mucho y no le permitía ayudarse en las enseñanzas de su madre. Sin embargo, la displicencia de Harland esta vez estaba dirigida hacia el nuevo Caballero.

Daniel Elkins se había deteriorado al punto de volverse un ermitaño. Era el derecho del Guardián de reemplazar a El Caballero y al Académico y Jim se había aprovechado de la situación. Cuando Victor Stephen se había retirado, fue reemplazado por Mackland Ames y solo ayer un nuevo Caballero había sido nombrado.

"¿Qué ha hecho Mackland Ames por nosotros? ¿Por La Hermandad? El puesto debía haber sido para Griffin. Diablos, él debería haber sido El Guardián"

Joshua debiese haberle dicho a su padre que Jim era un excelente Guardián. El joven cazador había aprendido que era mejor escuchar que diferir si es que iba a haber paz entre los dos Sawyer.

"Y ahora. Este extraño. John Winchester. Ex marine. Trabajé con él una vez y no me impresionó para nada"

Ahora Joshua debiese decir 'Deberías haber sido tú, papá' Nuevamente, el menor de los Sawyer permaneció en silencio y miró por la ventana al paisaje de Kentucky.

Sentía los ojos de su padre observándolo y enderezó su delgado cuerpo. "Chico. Más te vale avisparte. Se agudo. Espero que obtengas tu anillo pronto"

"Si, papá" asintió Joshua.

Estacionaron en la granja de Jim. En el camino de entrada había un Chevrolet Impala y la Green Ford Explorer de Ian. Joshua bajó del auto y agarro sus cosas y las de su padre del maletero. Saludo con la mano a Fisher e Ian que estaba sentados de manera holgazana en el tapabarro.

Le llevó su bolso a su padre y escucho el intercambio entre Harland y quien Joshua asumió era el infame nuevo Caballero. John Winchester.

"Felicitaciones, John" Harland le tendió la mano con una sonrisa agradable.

"Gracias, Harland" John aceptó el aparentemente cordial saludo.

"Este es mi hijo, Joshua"

Joshua extendió su mano, luego de dar un rápido vistazo al hombre de apariencia gruñona "Gusto en conocerte" sintió como su mano se deshacía bajo el apretón implacable de Winchester.

"John tiene dos hijos" continuó Harland "David y Sam"

La impresión inicial de Joshua había sido incorrecta. John Winchester no emitía una vibra muy paternal.

El Pastor Jim aclaró su garganta "Dean y Sam" lo corrigió "Fueron al zoológico con la Clase de estudio de la Biblia. Quizá puedas conocerlos más tarde. Sin embargo, Caleb está aquí"

"¿El hijo adoptivo de Mackland?" Harland miró alrededor.

Joshua sabía que su padre tenía curiosidad. Él ya había conocido al muchacho antes y no estaba seguro de qué pensar. Había escuchado el chisme. El Pastor Jim apreciaba a Caleb Reaves y abundaban los rumores de las extensas habilidades psíquicas del adolescente. Para Joshua, Caleb Reaves solo era un adolescente con una gran bocota.

"Su hijo. Si" respondió Jim "Mackland tenía algunos compromisos y Caleb se está quedando conmigo mientras tanto"

"¡Junior!" gritó John.

El Pastor Jim se encogió ligeramente con el volumen de la voz.

Caleb Reaves hizo su aparición, saliendo a través de la puerta del porche con dos perros a su siga. Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez que Joshua lo había visto. Ahora llegaba a la altura de su mejilla. Usaba jeans y una camiseta gastada. Estiró hacia adelante el mentón a modo de saludo.

"Hola"

"Hola" respondió Joshua con un asentimiento "Caleb Reaves, este es mi padre. Harland Sawyer"

Harland extendió su mano a modo de saludo "He escuchado mucho de ti, muchacho"

Caleb dio una mirada a John antes de aceptar la mano "Si. Todo es verdad"

John le dio un palmetazo en la cabeza a Caleb juguetonamente. El adolescente inmediatamente arreglo su cabello.

Joshua sintió el manotazo en su espalda y el puñetazo juguetón que Ian le dio al estómago. Joshua sobó el lugar del golpe.

"¿Viene a la cacería con nosotros, Jim?" Ian miró a Caleb de la cabeza a los pies.

"Si, eso quiero…" Caleb miró a Jim con una sonrisa intentando convencerlo.

John frunció el ceño e interrumpió "Está trabajando en unas cosas para mí"

Harland se cruzó de brazos con reprobación "Debes dejar que el chico haga trabajo de campo algunas veces, John. Es bueno aprender de otros cazadores. Quizá incluso aprenda algunos trucos"

Joshua escuchó el reto en la voz de su padre.

"No quiero que aprenda malos hábitos" dijo John. Su voz mostrando una nota de molestia.

Harland sonrió, poniendo en uso su encanto. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Ian "Yo ayudé a entrenar a estos chicos"

"¿Jim?" Caleb preguntó al Pastor.

Los perros se reunieron alrededor de las piernas de El Guardián y todos esperaron por su decisión "¿Joshua? ¿Tú lo cuidarás?"

Joshua se movió incomodo cuando todos los ojos se fijaron en él. No quería esa carga, pero su padre había forzado la situación. "Claro, Jim"

Harland le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Ian, feliz de haber ganado la batalla de voluntades "Un simple salar y quemar, según los muchachos. Volverán en un día. Yo me encontraré con Silas para nuestro Imbroglio"

"Agarra tus cosas" Ian le indicó con la barbilla a Caleb "Nos vamos en unos minutos"

Caleb regreso en cinco minutos. Con sus lentes Rayban puestos. Joshua negó con la cabeza. El adolescente estaba preparado. Caleb se detuvo junto a John.

"¿Estás seguro que tienes todo?" Winchester miró el bolso "¿Llevas el PPK?"

Ian estaba parado junto a Joshua. Eran de la misma estatura, pero su cabello era más oscuro y más corto. La diferencia más importante es que Ian había recibido su anillo en año pasado para su cumpleaños número 21. Ian resopló con burla "Tienes que estar bromeando" murmuró, pero Joshua bufó de acuerdo.

Caleb abrió el bolso para mostrarle a John su contenido "Si y empaqué extra agua bendita también, Johnny. No te preocupes"

Winchester colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Reaves "Me preocupo, crio. Mackland no está aquí y me gustaría mantener contento al buen doctor"

Caleb rodo los ojos "Mac sabe que puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Me enseñaste todo lo que necesito saber"

"No todo" John entrecerró los ojos y miró severamente a Ian y Joshua.

"Realmente conmovedor, pero estamos perdiendo luz solar" Ian chasqueó sus dedos e indicó a Fisher y la Explorer. Tiró de Joshua y se alejaron de los cazadores en dirección a la camioneta.

Reaves se alejó de Winchester "Dile a Deuce que nos vemos luego" se despidió de Jim y John moviendo la mano y trotó para alcanzar a los otros jóvenes.

"Diviértanse, muchachos" les gritó Harland

"Tengan cuidado" añadió Jim.

Joshua sonrió. Un tiempo alejado de su vida normal en la universidad y con los muchachos sería divertido. Los perros todavía seguían a Caleb.

"¿Podemos deshacernos de los perros?" Hasting dio una mirada a las mascotas del Pastor Jim.

"Si" Caleb se detuvo y silbó "A casa"

Los perros regresaron con su dueño.

La parte trasera de la camioneta estaba abierta. Joshua colocó su mochila igual que Caleb. Ian conducía, Fisher iba de copiloto, dejando a Joshua y Caleb en el asiento trasero. Partieron. La granja del Pastor Jim se alejó, pero John seguía observando desde el porche.

Fisher se giró en su asiento "¿Has cazado antes, verdad?"

"Si" Caleb se encogió de hombros con desinteres "John me ha llevado un par de veces"

"Hmmm… será bueno verte en acción. Ya que estás entrenando con El Caballero y eso" comentó Fisher con sorna.

"Reaves. Yo estoy a cargo" Ian lo miró por el espejo retrovisor, manteniendo sus ojos en Caleb y no en el camino. Una bocina sonó cuando se desvio hacia la pista contraria "¿Estamos?"

"Si, estamos" contestó Caleb.

"Pon atención al camino Ian. Y enciende la radio" Joshua se adelantó quedando entre los asientos delanteros y se estiró para alcanzar la radio.

Ian manoteó la mano de Joshua y encendió la radio. Una canción de Garth Brooks comenzó a sonar en los parlantes.

Joshua no era un fan de la música country "Lo que sea" respondió y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"Entonces, lo único que sé es que es un salar y quemar. Ya saben el discurso de 'está preparado' "dijo Caleb "¿Cuál es la información?"

"Te diremos lo que necesites saber cuándo lleguemos allí" Fisher dio una mirada a Ian mientras este respondía al adolescente.

"¿Y no puedes darme una idea a mí?" preguntó Joshua. Había sido sacado de la universidad por su padre y no le había dado nada de información. Había empacado solo lo básico, creyendo que Ian y Fisher tendrían cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta.

"Sawyer, eres el hombre. No es como si no te vamos a dejar fuera" Fisher soltó una carcajada.

"Casa embrujada en Ohio. Necesitamos cortarlo de raíz, el cuerpo está enterrado en las inmediaciones, así que es muy sencillo. Nada que no podamos manejar" explicó Ian con muy confiado de sí mismo. Luego el cazador gruño y enterró el pie en el freno, lanzando a todos hacia adelante. Ian se giró hacia atrás y apuntó a Caleb con su dedo "No leas mi mente. Nunca"

"¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer" Joshua se alejó del adolescente y lo miró con sospecha.

"El fenómeno estaba intentando leer mi mente" gruño Hastings "Yo entrené con Griffin Porter. Me enseño un par de cosas" miró fijamente a Caleb en una batalla de voluntades.

Caleb desvió la vista "Esta mierda pasa. No quería hacerlo. No sucederá de nuevo"

Satisfecho, Ian dio un corto asentimiento con la cabeza. Bajó el vidrio de su ventana y le levantó el dedo medio a los autos que estaban tocándole la bocina.

"Más vale que no pase nuevamente" añadió Fisher y cuando el auto comenzó a moverse se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

"Gallina. No voy a matar a nadie" Ian indicó el cinturón de seguridad.

Joshua observó al adolescente. Entendía lo incómoda de la situación. Era raro que el usara los conocimientos de su madre en una cacería "Todo el mundo sabe de tus habilidades psíquicas" dijo solo para que Caleb lo escuchara "No las andes exhibiendo"

"No lo estaba haciendo" murmuró Caleb.

Joshua se encogió de hombros. Al menos lo había intentado. "Bien"

Las canciones country siguieron sonando. Era un viaje de dos horas desde la granja de Jim y la conversación vario a un tema más popular.

"Debes estar teniendo algo de acción en esa elegante Universidad, Sawyer" dijo Fisher con su marcado acento sureño.

Joshua soltó una risa corta, mostrando su orgullo por sus proezas sin realmente decir nada "Ya sabes cómo es"

"No" contestó Ian "Nosotros no jodemos a nuestras compañeras todo el tiempo, chico universitario"

Sawyer se movió incómodo en su asiento. Por mucho que quisiera llevarse bien con sus amigos, le recordaban que era diferente,

Caleb, quien Joshua asumía dormido, intervino "A mí me sorprende que tu tengas algo de acción"

"Whoaaa" Fisher y Joshua exclamaron con el comentario del adolescente.

"Como si tu tuvieses algo" bufó Ian.

"Si, la tengo" Caleb se cruzó de brazos arrogante "Estoy seguro que tengo más autógrafos en mi liberta negra que tu"

"Pff. Supongo que esas chicas no saben tu oscuro secretito" insinuó Ian, pero no continuó con la misma línea de insulto "¿O esa libretita está llena de Toms y Dicks(**)?"

Joshua se cubrió la boca cuando Caleb sacó su libreta negra de su bolsillo trasero.

"Deanna, Janice, Christine…"

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo?" preguntó Ian,

Joshua le arrebató de las manos la libreta al adolescente "Leyendo lo que está escrito en la libreta. Laura, Amy, Beth, Donna…Maldición, Ian. Deberías llevar a este chico contigo. Podría ser tu amuleto de buena suerte" Joshua le tiró la libreta nuevamente a Caleb.

"No lo creo. Por lo que he escuchado, solo trae problemas" respondió Hastings. Estiró su brazo, soltando el manubrio.

Joshua no entendió el comentario y no presionó. Ian lo compartiría cuando quisiera.

Finalmente, llegaron a su destino. Salieron del vehículo. Joshua iba a la parte trasera a buscar sus cosas cuando Fisher lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

"Agarra las cosas del auto, Caleb" ordenó Ian junto a sus amigos.

"Ese no es mi trabajo" Caleb abrió la puerta y sacó su bolsa y regresó junto a los otros.

Ian se adelantó y agarro al adolescente por los hombros, girándolo. "No eres el niño dorado del Pastor Jim aquí. Tu trabajo es hacer lo que te diga que hagas"

"¿Y qué de hacer tu parte?" Reaves bufó, quitándose de encima las manos de Hastings.

"Estas trabajando con los muchachos grandes ahora, Reaves. Los mocosos Winchester no están cerca y nosotros no estamos impresionados contigo como ellos" Hasting se cruzó de brazos.

"Deja a Dean y Sam fuera de esto" gruño Caleb y se paró frente a frente con Ian.

Joshua dio una mirada a Fisher, preguntándose si debería interceder, pero Fisher estaba observando el intercambio con interés.

Ian miró sobre el hombro de Caleb a los otros jóvenes y luego volvió a mirar al adolescente "Conmovedor, conmovedor. ¿Acaso Winchester aguanta esta tipo de actitud?"

"Claro" Caleb dio un paso atrás, exhaló y agarró el resto de bolsos.

"Lo justo es justo" comentó Joshua mientras lideraba el camino a la casa Varney.

"Quizá en tu mundo" Caleb bufó y los siguió.

La casa estaba ubicada fuera del camino en un área aislada. Estacionaron unos cincuenta metros alejados junto a unos árboles, para camuflar el vehículo en caso de que alguien pasara por el camino.

Ian dio las ordenes "Trabajaremos en parejas" indicó a Joshua y Fisher "Ustedes dos caven la tumba y nosotros dos nos encargaremos del espíritu"

Reaves frunció el ceño "¿No sería mejor si caváramos la tumba primero? Así es como John…"

"Winchester no está aquí. ¿Necesitas que te recuerde la cadena de comando, fenómeno?" dijo Hasting, luego indicó al adolescente para que lo siguiera. Caleb dejó caer los bolsos.

Joshua y Fisher agarraron sus bolsos y armaron las palas desmontables. Comenzaron a cavar la vieja y dura tumba ubicada a un costado de la casa. El rubio cazador intentó escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la casa, pero Fisher estaba hablando de algo y era difícil escuchar dos conversaciones a la vez.

Sin embargo, un grito de dolor capto la atención de ambos.

"¡Cava más rápido!" Joshua apuró a Fisher mientras trabajaban más rápido.

La voz de Ian se escuchó claramente "¡Joder!"

La pala de Sawyer golpeó el ataúd. Limpiaron la tierra y usaron los mangos de las palas como hachas para romper el ataúd de madera. Finalmente alcanzaron el esqueleto. Fisher saltó fuera de la tumba corriendo a buscar el combustible.

"¡Rápido!"

El cazador mayor removió la tapa y apresuradamente roció el cuerpo. Joshua dejó caer una caja de fósforos y luego otro para acelerar el proceso.

Ambos corrieron a la casa, encontrando a Ian en el suelo en uno de los lados de la habitación y a Caleb en el otro, sentado contra la pared. Fisher fue a ver a Ian, mientras Joshua ayudaba a Caleb.

Joshua extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela al adolescente "¿Qué pasó?"

Caleb aceptó la mano y se puso de pie con un gruñido "El fantasma de Varney se asustó y nos lanzó por el aire. Te dije que no era una buena idea…"

Fisher había puesto de pie a Ian, quien no tenía nada. Hasting en tres largas zancadas llegó a donde estaba Caleb "El fenómeno está diciéndome que me equivoqué"

"No soy un fenómeno" Reaves levantó la barbilla desafiante "Te equivocas de nuevo"

El rostro de Ian se tiño de rojo. Le enterró el dedo en el pecho al adolescente "Tu. No. Me. Hablas. De. Esa. Manera"

Caleb suspiró y miró al dedo en su pecho. Luego levantó la mirada con una sonrisa arrogante "¿De qué manera debiese hablarte? ¿Con palabras sencillas?"

"Suficiente de esa bocota" dijo Joshua mientras se paraba tras el adolescente "Vamos a limpiar y volver al camino…"

Ian lo interrumpió "Pasar tanto tiempo con los mocosos Winchester te ha hecho débil. No puedes protegerlos siempre. Pronto empezaran a aprender esto…" Ian sonrió y le dio un asentimiento a Fisher, quien le regresó la sonrisa.

Caleb empujó a Ian, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos "No te acerques a ellos. Nunca. No tienes permiso a hablar con ellos" para enfatizar su punto le mandó un puñetazo que sorprendió a Ian y lo hizo tastabillar y caer de rodillas.

Joshua reaccionó instintivamente, afirmando al adolescente y alejándolo de Ian. Hasting limpio la sangre de su labio y se puso de pie con una sonrisa fija en la cara. Le dio una cachetada al adolescente.

"Deberíamos estar cazándote a ti" dijo Ian mientras lanzaba un golpe al estómago de Caleb.

Sawyer todavía sostenía a Reaves mientras este se retorcía para soltarse, utilizando sus piernas para impulsarse.

"¿Cazarme? Estás jodido, viejo" Caleb movió sus hombros, luchando contra el agarre de Joshua "¿Lo sabes?"

"¿Haciéndote el inocente?" Ian golpeo nuevamente al adolescente en el estómago.

Caleb tosió "Oh. Estoy lejos de ser inocente. Y tu golpeas como niña"

Hasting humedeció sus labios "Eso es cierto. Tu abuelo conjuró al infamemente famoso demonio de ojos amarillos. Embarazó a tu abuela y sus genes se pasaron derechito a ti. Dicen que la sangre es más fuerte…"

Joshua sintió que el adolescente se desmadejaba al escuchar la revelación de su linaje.

"¡Sostenlo!" gritó Fisher mientras se unía a la pelea y conectaba un golpe derecho contra el rostro de Caleb "Maldición. Tu sangre es roja. Pensaba que sería negra"

"El mismo demonio que anda atrás de la familia Winchester. Mató a la esposa ¿Me pregunto si él sabrá?" Ian levanto su mano derecha y conectó con su codo la nariz de Caleb "Daniel Elkins nos dijo todo acerca de ti…"

Joshua vio el chorro de sangre que salía de la nariz de Caleb y lo soltó.

Reaves cayó de rodillas.

"Y si esos mocosos Winchester supieran… ¿Me pregunto qué pensarían de ti? Seguro te odiarían"

Reaves cayó en una pila en el suelo.

"¡Ian! ¡Ya es suficiente!" dijo Joshua mientras juntaba valor y se daba cuenta de que Caleb no estaba defendiéndose.

Ian se sonrojó más con la reprimenda olvidando a Caleb, empujó a Joshua. Había sido inesperado y Joshua tastabillo cayendo al suelo.

"Yo digo cuando es suficiente"

Ian y Fisher redoblaron sus esfuerzos pateando al caído adolescente.

Joshua se puso de pie, temiendo que fuesen a matar al adolescente "No se está moviendo"

Eso captó la atención de los otros dos jóvenes. Fisher se secó la boca con el dorso de su mano. Ian ladeó la cabeza y observó al ensangrentado adolescente. Se encuclilló y levantó la cabeza de Caleb, agarrándolo del cabello. Se agachó y dijo algo al oído del adolescente.

Joshua no pudo escuchar qué era susurrado. Vio como Ian forzó al adolescente a asentir y juguetonamente le cacheteó la mejilla.

"Necesita ayuda. No quiero tener que explicarle al nuevo Caballero que su alumno estrella murió en nuestro turno" Sawyer se agachó para ayudar al muchacho que estaba cubierto de sangre "Porque yo no voy a cargar con la culpa"

Ian arqueó una ceja y se puso lentamente de pie "Puede que tengas un punto, Sawyer"

Joshua levantó la vista, asqueado con la falta de preocupación de Ian "¿Puedes traer el auto? No quiero tener que cargarlo hasta allá"

"Bien" Ian tiró del brazo de Fisher y ambos salieron de la casa Varney.

Caleb estaba sangrando de su labio, su nariz y Joshua pasó los dedos suavemente sobre el cuerpo del adolescente, sabiendo que había más daño. Joshua untó sus dedos en la sangre que salía de la nariz de Caleb. Dibujó un pentagrama en la mano del adolescente con un movimiento fluido, diciendo la bendición protectora que su abuela le había enseñado cuando era un niño. Eso le proveería de cierta fortificación de la magia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Caleb observaba la tetera a que hirviera. Esperando el tiempo que Joshua decía que era necesario. Dio una mirada al herido cazador cuando dejó de hablar. Joshua estaba tendido con un brazo sobre sus ojos. Obviamente sufriendo dolor.

Habían avanzado la impresionante distancia de 4,8 kilómetros antes que el psíquico admitiese que necesitaban detenerse. Joshua estaba agotado y pese a que el rubio cazador era alto y delgado, aun así pesaba.

Caleb sirvió el té en una pequeña tazo y la presionó en la mano de Joshua "Ten. Tu té está listo"

Joshua gruño y se giró hacia su costado intentando sentarse.

Reaves bufó y colocó su firme mano en la espalda de Sawyer ayudándolo. Necesitaba llevar al rubio cazador a un hospital.

"Gracias" murmuró Joshua mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

Caleb siguió afirmándolo, intentando darle apoyo. Sentía los escalofríos que recorrían el cuerpo del otro cazador "Sabes, deberíamos movernos porque hay un gato que considerar"

"¿Cómo sabes de mi gata?" Joshua envolvió sus dedos en la taza.

"¿Pru?" Reaves recordó el nombre "Déjame adivinar. La hermana sexy de Charmed?"

"Callate" respondió Sawyer, pero su respuesta no tenía el tono molesto de siempre. Cubrió sus ojos con su mano.

Caleb se puso de pie. Estaban perdiendo luz de día y no iba a pasar una noche en el bosque cuando fácilmente podía llegar a la civilización en una hora. "Mira. Son 8 kilómetros hasta el camino y ahí fácilmente puedo buscar una estación de guardabosques para que nos ayuden"

Joshua descubrió sus ojos y miró hacia arriba "¿Y si los guardabosques se ponen entrometidos? Encontrarían un cuerpo quemándose un par de kilómetros más atrás. ¿Cómo vamos a explicar eso?" Sawyer levantó la vista de su taza y la levantó "Beberé algo del té y nos iremos. No seré una carga"

Reaves pasó una mano por su cabello y luego se arrodilló junto al rubio una vez más "Bien. Dios. Eres un bastardo irritante. ¿Lo sabías? Solo estoy intentando devolverte el favor"

Joshua le dio una sonrisa torcida y se secó el sudor de su labio superior "Gracioso. Los haberes y descuentos realmente no coinciden. Te hago un favor y luego me amenazas en lugar de agradecerlo".

Caleb veía la evidencia de la fiebre. La mirada vidriosa y las mejillas enrojecidas. Esperaba que el té funcionara rápido "Esa es nuestra manera de hacer las cosas" respondió sonriendo con sorna.

"¿Sabes todo lo que me tardo creando nuevas identidades?" Joshua restregó su pie en el suelo "La falsificación es una forma de arte no reconocido"

Reaves rodó los ojos "Tu madre debe estar orgullosa. ¿Sabe acerca de ese particular talento?" Caleb fácilmente volvió a su dinámica con Josh.

Sawyer indicó con su dedo entre ellos dos "Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero"

El momento de las bromas terminó. Era tiempo para tomar decisiones "Josh, tenemos que bajar y odio tener que decírtelo, pero no vas a poder bajar en las condiciones en que estás en este momento"

Caleb sabía que Joshua era incansable con su rutina en el gimnasio. También recordaba que Joshua corría largas distancias cuando estaba en la escuela. La resistencia del rubio cazador no sería suficiente.

"¿Y qué pasó con no dejar a nadie atrás?" Sawyer se movió incómodo con una expresión de dolor.

"No estamos en el ejército" y luego se le ocurrió a Caleb cuál era el problema. Joshua no confiaba en él "Yo volveré por ti"

Joshua no respondió, pero utilizó el dorso de su mano para secar su frente. Caleb estiró su mano y la colocó ahí. Joshua se sentía caliente y el contacto permitió a Reaves probar la mente del otro cazador. Joshua no quería que lo dejara solo.

Sawyer débilmente le corrió la mano de un manotazo "Haz una camilla"

"Ok, pero necesitas permanecer despierto. ¿Sabes? Ya escuché tu historia, pero también me acuerdo de algunas cosas" dijo Caleb mientras recolectaba lo que necesitaría para hacer una camilla.

&/&/&/&/&&/&/

Caleb no sabía cómo habia llegado al asiento trasero de la Ford Explorer. Joshua estaba limpiando su cara con gaza y le habló en un tono casi susurrado "Bebe esto. Ayudará" Sawyer le ofreció una cantimplora. Temblando, Caleb la llevó a sus labios. El agua sabía rara y Joshua la levantó, haciendo que bebiera un buen poco.

"Bien" dijo Joshua cuando Caleb había bebido "Voy a taponear tu nariz para detener el sangrado"

Era incómodo y lo obligó a tomar aire por su boca. Estaba herido y su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo "No hospital" gruño. En su última visita a un hospital, había terminado restringido de manos y pies.

"No, no hospital" Joshua acordó "pero realmente necesitas uno"

Caleb frunció el ceño. El comentario no parecía dirigido a él.

"No se ve bien" Fisher se giró en el asiento del copiloto.

Reaves cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado y de acuerdo a Fisher, se veía como se sentía.

"Necesitas permanecer despierto" Joshua agarró su barbilla "¿Puede hacerlo?"

"Si, si" Caleb tragó "¿Adónde vamos?"

"A la granja" Sawyer le levantó la camiseta y colocó las compresas heladas en el abdomen de Reaves "Deberíamos llegar en un hora"

"Una hora" repitió el adolescente.

No sabía cuán despierto había permanecido, porque lo siguiente que sabía era que la camioneta se había detenido y la puerta del auto estaba abierta. Joshua tenía un brazo bajo sus axilas y lo guiaba en las escaleras del porche delantero que estaba oscuro, debido a lo tarde que era. Ian se relajó contra la puerta del conductor de la camioneta girando sus llaves con Fisher junto a él.

La luz del porche se encendió y Caleb entrecerró los ojos contra el asalto de la luz. La puerta se abrió y Joshua retrocedió ligeramente.

"¿Qué diablos?" dijo John al ver la escena, inmediatamente agachándose al lado del adolescente "¿Caleb?" John levantó la barbilla del psíquico.

Caleb abrió la boca para responder, pero fue cortado por un gruñido. John tacleó a Joshua, empujándolo y apretándolo contra la Ford Explorer. Winchester llevó su mano alrededor del cuello de Sawyer "¿Qué diablos fue lo que sucedió?"

La visión del adolescente fue bloqueada por el Pastor Jim, quien había colocado una tranquilizadora mano en la mejilla de Caleb "¡John. Es suficiente!"

John soltó el cuello de Joshua, quien cayó al suelo y luego atacó a Ian haciéndolo volar sobre su hombro. Bobby apareció por la puerta de la casa del Pastor, rápidamente arrinconando a Fisher.

John tenía a Ian en el suelo, mientras Hasting se esforzaba por liberarse de la posición en que John lo tenía retenido. Bobby tenía el brazo de Fisher torcido tras su espalda y el joven se encogía cada vez que Singer levantaba el codo del cazador tras su espalda.

Caleb quería hablar, pero también quería que los otros cazadores fuesen castigados algo por lo que le habían hecho. El silencio era su mejor aliado.

"¡No hicimos nada!" gritó Ian "¡Diles Reaves!"

Caleb humedeció sus labios. Debía mentir para proteger los que amaba. Había sido una brutal llamada de atención. Había creído que La Hermandad estaba compuesta de hombres honorables, como Los Mosqueteros "Fue el polstergeist" Reaves agarró el brazo del Pastor "Suéltenlos"

Jim puso una reconfortante mano en el hombro de Caleb "John, suéltalos"

Wichester exhaló con fuerza. Agarró a Ian por el cuello de su camisa y levantó su cabeza del suelo "¿Estás seguro de eso, chico?" John tenía un brillo salvaje en la mirada.

El adolescente asintió "Si ¿Podemos entrar?" intentó ponerse de pie en el porche.

John dejó caer a Ian y su cabeza golpeó el suelo con un golpe seco. Se puso de pie sin darle a su compañero cazador una disculpa o tendiéndole una mano.

Le brazo de Jim en el hombro de Caleb lo mantuvo en su lugar "No mi muchacho. Necesitas ir a un Hospital"

La presión sanguínea de Caleb aumentó "No más hospitales" miró suplicante a Murphy. El tiempo en la Unidad Psiquiátrica había dejado sus cicatrices. Nunca jamás quería volver a estar en un hospital, amarrado y sin control "Tú puedes ocuparte de esto, Jim"

"Mi muchacho…" comenzó Jim y Caleb sabía que el Pastor no cedería.

John se arrodilló junto a él y Caleb buscó a su mentor intentando convencerlo "No me hagas ir, John. Por favor"

Winchester miró a Murphy, quien negó con la cabeza "Es el hijo de Mackland, John"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "¿Y qué pasa con los niños?" Dean y Sam no podían quedarse solos o peor, quedar al cuidado de Ian, Fisher y Joshua. Caleb debía permanecer en la granja para cuidar que nada sucediera "¿Dónde están?" Alguien necesita quedarse con ellos"

"Hey, Hey. Calma" John frunció el ceño y puso su mano en la cabeza de Caleb "Los niños están arriba, durmiendo"

"No podemos dejarlos solos…" el adolescente hizo un esfuerzo para permanecer consciente y coherente.

"Yo me quedaré" Jim asintió e hizo un gesto con sus manos.

John pasó sus brazos por debajo de Caleb y lo levantó "Un viaje rápido. Hacemos que te revisen y regresamos"

"Puedo caminar" Caleb se sintió avergonzado de tener que ser cargado, pero dejó de protestar contra la visita al hospital. Jim protegería a los niños.

"Me gustaría verlo intenta" Bobby bufó "¿Vas a dejarme conducir el Imapala?"

"Maldición, niño. Eres un montón de problemas" dijo John afectuosamente.

"Pero valgo la pena" dijo Caleb arrastrando las palabras y apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de John.

"La mejor niñera alrededor" Winchester dejó al adolescente en el asiento trasero del Chevy y le pasó la llave a Bobby "Solo esta vez, Singer. Y te estoy observando"

"Ve con ellos, Joshua" escuchó Caleb que Jim ordenaba y luego vio al rubio cazador subirse al asiento de copiloto junto a Bobby.

John se sentó junto al adolescente en el asiento trasero y le habló en tonos bajos, arrullándolo mientras Bobby manejaba suavemente por las tranquilas calles.

&&/&/&/&/&/

Cuando despertó estaba rodeado de blando y de luz "¿Mamá? ¿Papá?" dijo mientras giraba en la cama. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio el techo de azulejos, el sostenedor de la vía y un monitor.

"¿Caleb?" John Winchester se inclinó sobre él preocupado.

El adolescente cerró los ojos, para recomponerse. Había sido un momento de confusión "¿Qué pasó con el entrar y salir y volver inmediatamente a casa?" preguntó Caleb. Sonaba extraño a sus propios oídos y sintió una cinta adhesiva pegada contra su nariz. Estaba rota e hinchada.

John arqueó una de sus cejas "Riñones lastimados, costillas fisuradas y una nariz quebrada te ganaron el derecho a quedarte"

Caleb se entretuvo con los controles de la cama y finalmente la cama se movió dejándolo sentado "¿Dónde está Mac?" su padre adoptivo estaba trabajando en un hospital en Texas, pero Caleb habia aprendido quien era la primera prioridad en la vida de Mackland Ames.

"Está en camino" respondió John.

Reaves tuvo un escalofrío, recordando las palabras de Hasting "¿Y Dean y Sam?"

"El Pastor Jim los traerá para visitarte"

Bobby saludó con la mano desde la silla reclinable al otro lado de la habitación "¿Y qué pasa conmigo? Tuve que ayudar a arrastrar tu trasero hasta acá y luego aguantar la histeria de Mackland"

"No fue tu culpa" dijo Caleb mecánicamente. Esperaba que Mac lo continuara dejando ser un cazador. No habia nada que quisiera más en el mundo. "¿No dijo nada, verdad?"

John negó con la cabeza "No está contento que hayas salido lastimado, niño" Winchester le dio una mirada a Singer, que obviamente era una comunicación silenciosa y luego volvió a mirar al adolescente "¿Quieres decirnos qué fue lo que sucedió?"

Caleb no tenía apuro en mentirle a su mentor. Vio el vaso de agua con una bombilla y llevó el vaso a sus labios. Mientras se armaba de valor, decidió ir por una media verdad. Las mentiras nunca debían ser tan complicadas "No tenían investigación. Totalmente mal preparados"

John se cruzó de brazos y suspiró "Y uno es solo tan bueno como la información que tenga"

Era una lección que ya había implantado en el entrenamiento del adolescente. Cómo seguir y observar sin ser descubierto para obtener la información necesaria.

"Creo que necesitan una lección" propuso Bobby desde la silla "Una que no olviden"

"Me encargaré de eso más adelante" añadió John con un evidente tono vengativo.

Caleb intentó obtener una lectura psíquica de El Caballero, pero como usualmente John tenía sus barreras erguidas. El adolescente estaba inseguro si le habían creído o si Winchester estaba enojado, porque Reaves había salido herido por la ineptitud de los otros cazadores. "Mira, ellos solo no hacen las cosas a tu manera…"

John sonrió. Una sonrisa forzada "Mi manera es la correcta. Pensé que lo sabías, niño"

Y Caleb entendía que John se sentía culpable de haberle dado permiso de ir a la cacería. La discusión fue interrumpida por la puerta de la habitación que se abrió. Dean Winchester, de ocho años y su hermano Sam, de cuatro, ingresaron. El menor de los Winchester estaba sosteniendo apretadamente la mano de su hermano, pero se soltó al ver a su padre en la habitación.

Corrió hacia John "Dean dijo que tenía que ser súper silencioso porque Caleb está durmiendo" miró a su padre para que le confirmara "¿Soy silencioso?"

"Sammy…" reprendió Dean a su hermano.

Pero el niño de cuatro años lo ignoró. En su lugar, su padre lo tomó en brazos. Ahora miró hacia donde estaba Caleb "Tienes los ojos abiertos ¿Estas despierto? ¿Por qué tienes una bandita en la nariz?"

"Si, enano. Estoy despierto y me rompí la nariz, por eso tengo una bandita" Reaves soltó una risita. El menor de los Winchester era lo que Mac había llamado, un niño con carácter fuerte. Adorable y muy hablador cuando se sentía cómodo. "¿Cómo estuvo el zoológico?"

"Lo que más, más me gusto fueron las jirafas" Sam levantó su cuello en una imitación de jirafa "Dean dijo que los leones eran geniales" Sam apuntó con su mano la ventana. John agarró su regordeta mano, con la que casi le habia enterrado un dedo en el ojo "El sol nos siguió. Y entonces vi nuestras sombras y la del Pastor Jim era la más alta"

"¿No me digas?" Caleb intentó concentrarse en Sam, pero se estaba preguntando donde estaría Jim "¿Dónde está el Pastor Jim?"

"Está hablando con Joshua" respondió Dean, acercándose a la cama y colocando con cuidado sus manos en la baranda a los pies de esta.

Caleb necesitaba aliviar la tensión. No sentía el dolor de sus heridas. Lo que fuese que estuviesen pasando por sus venas estaba haciendo su magia "Asi que pasaste el día con las niñas Taylor ¿Cómo resultó eso?" las niñas eran vecinas a la granja de Jim.

"Caleb…" advirtió John.

Dean ignoró la pregunta "El Pastor dijo que tuviste un accidente"

Caleb dio una mirada a la puerta, esperando que el Pastor regresara. Odiaba como una mentira se volvía dos y así. "Es verdad. No es gran cosa" levantó un hombro intentando encogerse de hombros.

Pero, Caleb vio que Dean creía que había algo más "¿Pero quién estaba cuidándote?" el niño miró a su padre "¿Papá?"

John frunció el ceño y su rostro se suavizó, olvidando el reto que iba a decir "Yo no estaba ahí, Ace…"

Caleb era testigo de la devoción de Dean por su padre. Era claro que el niño de ocho años estaba dudando de la capacidad de su padre de otorgar protección y seguridad. "Estoy bien, Deuce. Tu papá ya me arregló"

Afortunadamente, Bobby interrumpió el interrogatorio de Dean.

"Y también le tenemos una sorpresa" Singer enderezó el sillón y puso sus pies en el suelo. "Y antes de que te pongas todo excitado, no es esa clase de sorpresa. Tenemos niños presentes"

"¿Es tu cumpleaños?" Sam sonrió mientras se retorcía en brazos de su padre para bajarse.

"Nooo" respondió Caleb, intentando adivinar la sorpresa. Bobby ya habia eliminado la posibilidad de una chica que le hiciese compañía.

"Es una sorpresa solo porque sí, Sammy" Dean respondió la pregunta de su hermano. A sus ocho años de edad, Dean sabía que el regalo era el resultado de la culpa. John se había equivocado y estaba intentando compensarlo.

"Creo que la sorpresa fue depositada en mi patio esta mañana" dijo Jim entrando, entendiendo la conversación inmediatamente "llevada en una grúa por una mujer llamada Fiona"

"¿Esa es la sorpresa? Está todo roto" Sam levantó sus manos hacia arriba en gesto exasperado y luego miró a su hermano esperando confirmación "Y ella daba miedo. Dean dijo que era una bruja"

"¿Qué estaba todo roto?" Caleb se acomodó en la cama.

"Un Jeep Wrangler azul" pese a su temprana edad, Dean ya mostraba interés en los autos, sabiendo el año, marca y modelo de todos los autos que Jim, Mac y Bobby conducían.

"Fiona lo escogió por el color de sus ojos" dijo Singer nostálgico.

"No puedo creer que ustedes sigan juntos" Caleb se explicó "Bobby me llevo a ese lugar el año pasado…"

Bobby aclaró su garganta y negó con la cabeza.

Reaves no iba a divulgar el hecho de que Singer lo había llevado a una casa de putas el año pasado. John no era un mujeriego y pese a que Caleb buscaba a su mentor como guía, si fuese por Winchester, Reaves todavía sería virgen "Bueno, de todas formas. La conoció ahí"

"No puedo verla mucho, porque estoy ocupado y todo eso" agregó Bobby con un triste sacudón de cabeza.

"No tiene dientes" Caleb soltó la información con un brillo malévolo en sus ojos. Fiona no era atractiva, ni una gran conversadora, pero había química entre Bobby y la conductora de grúa.

"Caleb, esa no es forma de hablar de una…"Jim parecía shoqueado y comenzó a regañar al adolescente, pese a que estaba herido.

Bobby levantó su mano para detener la reprimenda "Jim. Yo sé que no es un bombón, pero tiene un corazón de oro" Singer palmeó su corazón.

Los niños Winchester miraron a los adultos confundidos. John aclaró su garganta, señalizando un cambio de conversación.

Reaves decidió volver a la conversación original "¿Entonces me compraron un auto?" obtendría su licencia apenas regresara a Nueva York al final del verano. Estaba emocionado y había estado dándole indirectas a Mac de que quería un auto.

"Necesita algo de trabajo, pero estará listo cuando tú lo estés" John apuntó con su barbilla a Bobby "Cada chico que saca su licencia, necesita un auto que conducir"

Singer asintió "Sabemos que tu papá puede comprarte cualquier auto que quieras, pero pensamos que te gustaría algo con personalidad"

Dean interrumpió "El Pastor Jim dijo que era una trampa mortal"

Caleb sonrió, pese a que hacerlo lastimaba su moreteada cara "Mac lo va a odiar" las últimas conversaciones de vehículos habían terminado con Caleb queriendo un auto deportivo y su padre adoptivo ofreciendo un aburrido sedan.

"¿Por qué no regresan todos a la casa y descansan?" Murphy miro a los cazadores. Habían pasado la noche en el hospital cuidando a Caleb "Mackland debiese llegar pronto y luego regresaremos"

Dean frunció el ceño decepcionado "¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más?"

John puso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y le revolvió el cabello "Tenemos un auto en que trabajar, Ace"

"Me toca supervisar cuando me recupere" respondió el adolescente "Estoy pensando en una enorme águila pintada en el capó…"

"Yo creo que no" John dejó a Sam en el suelo y asintió hacia Caleb "Te veremos más tarde"

"Chao, chao, Caleb" se despidió Sam y su padre agarró su mano.

"Deuce ¿trata de convencer a tu padre por mí, si?" el adolescente notó que el niño de ocho años estaba parado muy tieso. Caleb obtuvo la reacción que estaba buscando.

Dean rodó sus ojos "Puedo escribirle Damien encima" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No gracias. Azul estará bien" le dio un saludo militar de broma mientras corría tras John, Bobby y Sam, quienes ya habían abierto la puerta.

Con los cazadores y los niños fuera, la atmosfera en la habitación cambió. Jim acercó una silla junto a la cama de Caleb "¿Cómo estás?"

Reaves se encogió de hombros. Estaba incomodo, pero no quería admitir que estaba adolorido. No quería parecer débil frente a Jim "¿Cuándo llegará Mac?" Caleb odiaba los hospitales, pero cuando Mac llegara, al menos habría una posibilidad de que lo dejaran salir al cuidado de su famoso padre.

Jim sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante "Pronto. Se lo mucho que te desagradan las instituciones médicas y te traje algo para que pasaras el tiempo. Solo por si acaso" el Pastor sacó una gastada copia de 'El conde de Montecristo' del bolsillo de su chaqueta "Recordé que eras fanático de Alexander Dumas"

Caleb asintió. Jim lo había visitado en la institución psiquiátrica cuando recién lo habían presentado con Mac y el mundo sobrenatural. En esa época estaba leyendo 'Los tres mosqueteros' "Es solo la historia de un tipo que se está vengando de sus enemigos"

"Pero aún tiene ideas de caballería y valor. Pensé que podías sentirte identificado" Jim abrió la portada y lo cerró nuevamente "Hablé con Ian y Fisher y ellos corroboraron tu historia. Dijeron que el Poltergeist te atrapo en otra habitación y ellos intentaron rescatarte, pero no pudieron"

"Si" Caleb observó las marcas en sus brazos que podía ver. Eran consistentes con un poltergeist. Y se sentía atrapado. Atrapado con el conocimiento de que su familia biológica había destruido la familia Winchester. Tendría que vivir con eso por el resto de su vida.

Jim colocó el libro en su regazo "Se que puedo haberte llevado a creer que todos los cazadores son hombres honorables, pero en algunos casos, no es así. Bobby me dijo que tuviste un incidente con Duran Hughes"

Caleb se sorprendió. El incidente habia sucedido hacia un año cuando el adolescente estaba visitando a Bobby. Duran habia pasado para utilizar los libros de Bobby y este habia dejado al muchacho y el cazador solos por un par de minutos para atender un negocio. Una conversación casual se habia vuelto una de naturaleza más escandalosa. Cuando Bobby habia regresado, Duran tenía su mano en el brazo de Caleb. Singer habia dado una mirada a la escena y habia sacado al adolescente a otra habitación, diciéndole a Hughes que tomara el libro y se lo regresara más tarde. Bobby le había dado un trago fuerte a Caleb y le advirtió que se mantuviese alejado de Duran Hughes. Nunca hablaron del tema "No fue nada. Bobby imaginó cosas"

Jim paso una mano por su boca y suspiró "Los cazadores son humanos, Caleb. Las personas creen que están haciendo el bien y luchando contra el mal, pero usan su propia perspectiva. Puedes ver como eso puede volverlo complicado"

"Johnny dice que los humanos son impredecibles"

"John siempre es optimista" dijo Jim negando con la cabeza, pero luego volvió a su comportamiento solemne. Acomodó el libro y puso una mano sobre el "Caleb. Siempre he creído en ti. Confío en ti. Puedes decirme lo que sea y yo escucharé"

Entendía que el Pastor le estaba dando una oportunidad de decir lo que realmente habia sucedido con Ian, Fisher y Joshua. Y quizá la elección del libro era apropiada, pero Caleb no quería venganza. Quería pertenecer "Quiero ser un cazador más que nada en el mundo, Jim" jugueteo con la sábana blanca. No quería perderlo todo. "Pero sé que estoy contaminado. Elkins lo dijo"

Jim se estiró y palmeó la mano del adolescente "No sabemos si algo de lo que dijo Daniel es verdad" Caleb bajó la vista a su entrelazadas manos "Todos conocemos al muchacho que está frente a nosotros. No tienes más influencia de un demonio que yo"

Caleb sabía por qué había jurado fidelidad a este hombre y a La Hermandad. Eso lo volvía parte de algo que era bueno y le brindaría redención. "Entonces solo voy a comenzar a preocuparme si empiezas a actuar como Bobby y te gusta Fiona"

"Diría que ese sería un signo del apocalipsis" respondió Jim y comenzó con el primer capítulo del libro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aunque lo más probable es que justo cuando fuese a caer inconsciente, Caleb golpeaba una rama inesperada o una piedra. Sawyer sabía que el psíquico lo hacía a propósito, para que la travesía fuese olvidada y Joshua pusiese atención a la historia, pero transcurría el tiempo y ya casi llegaban al auto.

Sawyer también sabía que esta era oportunidad de obtener respuesta a sus preguntas de casi veinte años. Quería cambiar de posición, pero no podía. En su lugar solo levantó la cabeza levemente "¿Por qué no nos delataste? No nos debías ninguna lealtad y Jim te hubiese creído"

Caleb detuvo su marcha por un momento "Porque pensé que estábamos del mismo lado. Y había otras personas que considerar"

Reaves siempre había demostrado su lealtad a La Hermandad. Era el miembro ideal que creía en la causa con todo su corazón. Lo que lo convertía en un excelente opción para Caballero. Quedaba una pregunta más que Joshua quería resolver para saciar su curiosidad "¿Qué te dijo Ian para que te callaras?"

Caleb se rio. Se detuvo y se volteó, secándose el sudor de su frente "Ya llegamos. La camioneta está un poco más arriba"

Joshua miró alrededor. Estaban cerca de un camino "¿Camioneta?" su auto sería más comodo "¿Y qué pasa con el Mercedes?"

"Enviaré un grúa a buscarlo después" Caleb extendió su mano para asistir a Joshua.

"¿Una grúa?" Sawyer se tambaleo al intentar equilibrarse en un pie, cuidando de no poner peso en su pierna quebrada. Caleb pasó su brazo bajo su hombro y caminaron hacia la camioneta "Mas te vale que este limpia" quedaban solo seis metros hasta donde estaba estacionada, ya visible entre los arboles "Y no contestaste mi pregunta" Joshua bufó. Su cuerpo no estaba disfrutando el estar de pie, o caminar.

Reaves negó con la cabeza "Yo pensaba que eras listo, Josh"

Sawyer frunció el ceño. Solo había una cosa que garantizaría el silencio de Reaves "Ian amenazó a Dean y Sam"

Caleb levantó su dedo, indicándole a Joshua que había dado con la respuesta correcta en el primer intento "Yo no podía arriesgarme"

Joshua sabía que sus acciones mostraban su indiferencia hacia los hermanos Winchester, pero en esa época eran niños "Yo nunca hubiese dejado que Ian le hiciese daño a los niños"

"Quizá. Depende de las circunstancias ¿o no?" Caleb resopló con sorna "Y tu no siempre cazas con Ian. No podía arriesgarme"

Joshua aceptó el insulto. No era mentira. Sawyer tenía un sentido de auto preservación y no podía negar que en ese entonces solo se preocupaba por él mismo. Pero entonces, también habia otra solución "Podrías haberle dicho a Jim. Les hubiese quitado sus anillos"

El psíquico arqueó una ceja "Lo que habría empeorado las cosas" Caleb afirmó mejor al cazador herido cuando este tastabillo "Todos lo superamos y Johnny y Bobby me regalaron el Jeep"

Joshua intentó no encogerse de dolor cuando el movimiento de Caleb hizo que rozara un moretón "¿Lo saben?"

"¿Lo que pasó? Si" llegaron a la camioneta y Caleb apoyó a Joshua contra ella "¿De la amenaza? No"

"Eso explica la abierta hostilidad de Dean hacia mi" Joshua esperó mientras el psíquico buscaba sus llaves.

"Esa te la has ganado ¿sabes?" Reaves abrió la puerta del copiloto del Chevy.

"Si, salvando su vida, creando nuevas identidades y documentos…" la cabina del Chevy era alta. Joshua utilizó sus brazos para subir. Cerró los ojos y descanso un momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba"

En un segundo, Reaves estaba en el asiento del conductor, luego de tirar sus mochilas en la parte de atrás.

Joshua no quería que el psíquico notara lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, así que mantuvo la reveladora conversación "Recuerdo a Julian Smith, el antiguo Guardian. El ultimo Guardián al que le agradaba"

Caleb soltó una carcajada mientras encendía rápidamente la camioneta y avanzaba por el camino "A Jim le agradabas, viejo"

"Jim me toleraba" Joshua notó la cruz que colgaba del espejo retrovisor. Caleb y el Pastor habían tenido una profunda conexión.

Reaves conducia con una mano "¿Estás compadeciéndote, Sawyer?"

"Solo estableciendo los hechos" Joshua descansó su cabeza y puso su mano sobre el corte en su costado. Estaba comenzando a molestar nuevamente. El parche que había aplicado anteriormente ya se habia gastado.

"¿Te toleraba?" Caleb dio una mirada al cazador herido "Eras uno de sus muchachos"

El rubio cazador giró su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa tirante "No. Lo dejó plenamente claro cuando tú estabas en el hospital y estaba esperando afuera" giró su cabeza nuevamente y cerró los ojos mientras le relataba a Caleb el resto de la historia.

&/&/&/&/&/&/&

Joshua aprendió que cuando alguien entraba en la Sala de Emergencias cargando a un ensangrentado adolescente recibía un servicio inmediato. El que John Winchester ladrara órdenes y el ceño fruncido de Bobby, también ayudaban. Joshua sabía que su presencia no era apreciada. Había sido dejado claro en el viaje a toda velocidad al hospital. El rubio cazador observó la sala de espera, llena de personas con varios grados de enfermedad o heridas e intentó encontrar un lugar alejado de la infestación de gérmenes. Se sentó junto a una mujer que sostenía un vendaje en su mano. Heridas eran preferibles a enfermedades.

Observó cómo Caleb era recostado en una camilla y llevado rápidamente al área de trauma. Media hora más tarde, Bobby había salido, observado alrededor y lo había encontrado. Singer se acercó "El doctor quiere saber qué pasó" dijo Bobby y lo hizo ponerse de pie a la fuerza, colocando una mano bajo su brazo. Quedaría otro moretón. Había estado masajeando su adolorido cuello y preguntándose si quedaría alguna marca.

Bobby escolto a Joshua a una habitación. El rubio esperaba ver a John y Caleb esperando, pero ninguno estaba ahí.

"Le están sacando unos rayos" dijo Bobby para explicar la desaparición "¿Kelly? ¿Podrías buscar al doctor?" le dijo Singer a una enfermera que pasaba.

Con la cabeza abajo, el agitado doctor entro al área cerrada por cortinas, con una tabla de datos en la mano "¿Puedes decirme qué le sucedió a Caleb Reaves?"

Joshua inventó la mentira fácilmente. Tenía que ser creíble "Estábamos haciendo senderismo y fue mi culpa" Sawyer humedeció sus labios. Una mentira también debía ser cercana a la verdad. Así era más fácil de recordar "Lo distraje. No vio la raíz y tropezó y cayó rodando"

El doctor escribió unas notas "Parece como si golpeara cada roca del camino"

"Yo atendí rápidamente sus heridas con mi botiquín, pero pensamos que el hospital era mejor" terminó Joshua, porque quería que lo percibiesen como un hombre responsable y capaz. Quería que todos se viesen mejor.

El doctor asintió y Bobby tomó eso como su retirada. Lo llevó nuevamente a la puerta de la Sala de Emergencias, que lo llevaría a la sala de espera.

"Vaya historia, Habiloso. Tienes el talento de tu papi" Singer resopló con sorna y le dio la espalda.

Joshua no tuvo respuestas, excepto por el silencio en la sala de espera. Sawyer pasó el resto de la noche siguiendo a Winchester y Singer por todo el hospital, hasta que el adolescente fue ubicado en su cuarto privado. Joshua no fue invitado a entrar. Estaba repantigado en una silla de plástico con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos, pensando.

Estaba celoso de Caleb Reaves. Reaves adoraba la causa. Joshua, con sus veinte años, estaba desilusionado. Había dejado de creer en las historias de honor y coraje, relacionados con La Hermandad. Era un trabajo y no tenía intención de morir en él. Era una característica que compartía con su padre. Harland Sawyer disfrutaba del prestigio de ser un Cazador. De ser uno de pocos, pero no daría su vida por eso. Los Sawyer creían en auto preservación.

Cazar era físicamente demandante, no había temporadas y acarreaba un costo. Joshua se veía forzado a examinar los rincones escondidos de su alma y encontrar que siempre estaba solo. Sus emociones guardadas en compartimientos. Joshua hacía lo que se esperaba de él y se sentía afortunado de tener una vida normal. Hombres como John Winchester, devotos a la cacería más allá de la razón, lo asustaban.

Joshua era razonable. Conocía sus límites y sus habilidades.

Notó dos pares de gastadas zapatillas frente a él. Se enderezó y se encontró con los dos niños Winchester. Dean y Sam, tomados de la mano, esperando que Joshua los saludara y cuando no lo hizo, lo ignoraron. Él hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose incómodo alrededor de niños en el mejor de los casos y ellos percibiéndolo.

El Pastor Jim venía siguiéndoles y colocó una mano en el hombro de Dean "Adelántense, niños. Habitación 322" Jim les indicó la habitación "Estaré justo aquí"

Joshua se puso de pie, para saludar al Pastor y también como signo de respeto para El Guardián.

Jim observó a los niños entrar en la habitación antes de dirigirse al rubio cazador "Tu padre estará aquí pronto"

Sawyer asintió. Su padre era la última persona que quisiera ver. Joshua no había logrado obtener el preciado anillo. Harland creía que su hijo obtendría uno antes que Ian y Fisher, debido a la cordial relación de su ex esposa con El Guardián "Probablemente debería esperarlo afuera"

El Pastor Jim levantó una mano para detener al joven cazador "Joshua. Me gustaría hablar contigo" le indicó hacia las sillas de plástico y Joshua tomó el asiento en que había estado.

Jim se sentó junto a él y se giró para mirar de frente al joven cazador "Ian y Fisher dicen que fue un poltergeist. Que Caleb quedó separado y entonces los atacó ¿estás de acuerdo?"

Y Joshua Sawyer tuvo un momento definitorio de su vida. Escogió seguir la mentira.

"Si"

El Pastor entrelazó sus manos y las observó "¿Estás seguro?"

"Yo…estoy seguro" dudó por un momento porque una vez que lo aceptara, creería y reescribiría la historia para tal efecto.

Harland Sawyer llegó caminando avasalladoramente por las puertas batientes. Saludó a su hijo con la mano, indicándole que se liberara de Jim.

El Pastor se giró alrededor y notó a Harland, dándole un pequeño asentimiento. "Muy bien" suspiró Jim. Se puso de pie y miró hacia el joven cazador, quien permanecía sentado "Estoy desilusionado de ti, Joshua"

Y repentinamente, Joshua sintió nauseas. Jim era una presencia imponente y era cuando hablaba tranquilamente, cuando sus palabras eran más profundas.

"Joshua. Ahora" Harland chasqueó sus dedos y levantó la voz.

Joshua miró entre los dos hombres que influenciaban su vida. Estaba atrapado entre dos mundos. Entre enorgullecer a su padre o enorgullecer a Jim. Como eligiera saldría perdiendo.

"Por favor, no le digas a mi madre" le susurró a Jim y luego caminó rápidamente por el pasillo para encontrarse con su padre. Harland le dio un empujón hacia adelante y juntos dejaron el hospital.

Su padre nunca mencionó el incidente y no hizo ninguna pregunta. Joshua asumía que Ian y Fisher le habían dado los detalles a Harland o peor, él aprobaba lo sucedido. Harland lo había llevado de regreso a William y Mary, hablando solo de su exitosa cacería con Silas.

La universidad estaba desierta, ya que las clases habían terminado, pero Harland nunca conduciría a Joshua a la casa de Esme. Joshua se las arreglaría para volver a casa y conseguir una pasantía en una prestigiosa agencia de relaciones públicas. Podía esconderse en la normalidad por un rato.

&/&/&/&/&/

Luego de conducir cerca de una hora, los signos con la 'H' comenzaron a aparecer y otorgar algo de guía. Reaves había permanecido testarudamente silencioso. Sawyer humedeció sus labios. Luego de compartir la historia, la misma ola de nauseas lo había asaltado "Le daré el crédito. Nunca se lo mencionó a mi madre" Él lo agradecía. Su madre había sido la hija de Un Caballero. Joshua físicamente se parecía a los Sawyer y se preguntaba si los honorables genes Madrigal se lo habían saltado completamente.

Con una mano, Caleb abrió el apoyabrazos y le paso a Joshua una botella de agua "Así que Esme nunca supo"

El rubio cazador lucho con la tapa del agua al principio "No, pero las acciones dicen más que las palabras" tomo un sorbo de agua y metódicamente tapó la botella.

"¿Qué acciones?" Caleb miró a Joshua y luego presionó el acelerador.

Sawyer quería reírse. Sorprendido de que el psíquico no hubiese puesto en su lugar todas las piezas. Caleb había disfrutado los rompecabezas de Jim.

"El anillo"

Joshua colocó una mano sobre sus ojos. Su jaqueca iba aumentando "Y pensar que hay algunos que cuestionan tu inteligencia" su padre se había desilusionado cuando el anillo de Joshua no se materializó. Su relación se había deteriorado. Solo veía a su padre un par de veces al año, luego de ese incidente, recordándole a Joshua que era un hijo, hombre y cazador que era una vergüenza. Sawyer aclaró su garganta "¿Mantienes el jeep guardado en Nueva York?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Ese cambio de tema no funciona conmigo. No tienes el talento para ello"

Joshua apoyó un codo contra la ventana, pero era incómodo, así que lo dejó caer "Yo hice mi cama. Jim me dio la oportunidad de decir la verdad y yo no la tomé"

"Pero nada le sucedió a Ian y Fisher" ambas manos de Caleb estrujaron el manubrio. La cruz en el asiento trasero bailo en el aire con el movimiento de la camioneta "Eso significaría que Jim se mantuvo rencoroso y no era de ese tipo de…"

Joshua se rio suavemente. Era duro cuando las personas caían de sus pedestales, pero siempre sucedía. Tarde o temprano. Los miembros de La Hermandad no eran héroes. Eran hombres que querían ser más que otros, pero Joshua había perdido la fe en ellos ya hacía mucho tiempo. "Cuándo ustedes estaban involucrados, si era de ese tipo"

"¿Favoritismos?" Caleb bufó con sorna "Jim no era así"

"No seas ingenuo" Joshua había aprendido hacia tiempo que Jim y Harland eran humanos, con las mismas debilidades y vicios "Todo el mundo es así. Yo escogí el lado de mis amigos"

Caleb apretó los labios "No entiendo cómo todavía eres su amigo"

"Amigo es un término tan ligero. Algunos dirían que somos amigos" había cazado con todos ellos en una ocasión u otra. Eran miembros de La Hermandad y quizá eso creaba la ilusión de amistad. En realidad no se conocían nada y Joshua lo prefería así.

"Tienes razón" bufó Reaves con sorna "Es un término que se utiliza a la ligera"

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Caleb permitió que Josh dormitara, sabiendo que el hospital solo estaba a quince minutos. Se apresuró para llegar rápidamente, deseando primordialmente obtener atención médica para Sawyer, pero también deseando poner algo de espacio entre ambos.

Se detuvo en la entrada de emergencias del hospital y saltó de la camioneta.

"Necesito ayuda" llamo y con la mano le indico a un auxiliar.

El psíquico abrió la puerta del pasajero y apretó el antebrazo de Sawyer para despertarlo "Ya llegamos y se que quieres hacer una gran entrada"

"¿Qué?" Joshua acomodó su cuerpo y dejó sus piernas colgando de la camioneta. Se bajó y hubiese colapsado en el suelo de no ser porque Caleb lo estaba sosteniendo.

"Te tengo" miró sobre su hombro y vio como el auxiliar venía con una silla de ruedas.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" preguntó el auxiliar cuando llegó con la silla y ayudó a Joshua a sentarse.

"Ataque de animal salvaje en las montañas…" dijo Joshua con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante.

Caleb asintió "Lo agarró por el lado y todavía está sangrando y su pierna está rota. También puede que tenga una contusión".

El auxiliar ingresó a Joshua al área de trauma. Caleb no ingresó a la sala de emergencias. Movió la camioneta al estacionamiento y se bajó. Mientras caminaba a la sala de emergencia sacó su teléfono y revisó las llamadas entrantes, para buscar el teléfono que quería.

Carolyn contestó con el primer pitido "¿Lo encontraste? Pensé que ibas a llamarme antes. Casi llamo a tu padre…" su discurso agarró velocidad.

Pese a que era mal educado interrumpir, parecía la única manera que la investigadora iba a escucharlo "Carolyn, encontré a Josh y…"

"Joshua"

"Claro, Joshua" Reaves paso sus dedos por su cabello "Estamos en el hospital…"

"¿Hospital? ¿Qué le hiciste? Voy a llamar a tu padre"

Caleb frunció el ceño mirando el teléfono. No le gustaba lo que la amenaza estaba implicando "¡Lo encontré así!" el psíquico levantó la voz antes de poder controlar su frustración. Le había hecho a Carolyn un favor y ella parecía olvidarlo "Lo que sea que estaba investigando, lo atacó. Tuve que cargar su pesado trasero para bajarlo de la montaña"

"Oh, bien. ¿Estará bien?" Carolyn habló normalmente, dándose cuenta de que no debiese estar gritando a Caleb.

"Si, va a estar bien" era solo la impresión de Caleb, pero Josh no tenía ninguna herida de muerte. Además, Carolyn supuestamente era la novia de Ian, pero parecía demasiado interesada en Sawyer "¿Puedes llamar a Harland?" él era el refuerzo y el protocolo indicaba que debía ser contactado.

Hubo una pausa que indicaba que Carolyn se sentía incómoda. Parecía que solo tenía dos formas de hablar. Balbuceando a toda velocidad e incómoda "Puedo intentarlo"

"Bueno, ya tengo que irme" estaba en la entrada de la sala de emergencias y sabía que debía cortar el celular.

"Me alegra ver que lo que los otros dicen de ti no es verdad. Gracias" respondió Carolyn y luego se cortó la llamada.

Caleb parpadeó. Incluso cuando habia escuchado el tono del teléfono igual dijo "¿Otros? ¿Qué? ¡Hey!" eso era todo. Una vez que volviera a Nueva York iba a preguntarle a su padre del 'escuadrón de nerds' y también tendía que conseguir un aliado dentro para enterarse de todo el chismorreo. Quizá Allison quisiera ayudarle. Caleb negó con la cabeza y guardó el celular en su bolsillo.

Entro en la sala de emergencia. La recepcionista le dio una sonrisa que él devolvió. Ser bien parecido abria muchas puertas. Se fijó en su nombre "Vanessa. Recién traje a mi primo. Joshua Sawyer. ¿Podrías averiguar qué es de él?" añadió el parentesco, sabiendo que la mentira le ayudaría a conseguir información de Josh.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que Caleb usaba su nombre "Voy a averiguar. Tome asiento"

Vanessa lo tuvo esperando por cerca de una hora, haciendo varios viajes al área de trauma hasta que trajo a alguien con ella "¿Familiares de Joshua Sawyer?" era un doctor y Vanessa le indicó a Caleb y luego regresó a su escritorio.

"Hola, soy el doctor Kalinpur. Su…"

"Primo. Por el lado materno. Como primos segundos, de hecho quizá en tercer grado…" añadió Caleb porque si iba a usar la excusa de los primos no quería quedar relacionado con Harland.

El doctor ignoró la larga explicación de Caleb "Ya le explicamos al señor Sawyer que necesita cirugía. Ya llamamos al traumatólogo y están arreglando todo"

"¿Cirugía?" Reaves estaba sorprendido.

"Se rompió la Tibia. El traumatólogo indicó que había que estabilizar el hueso con tornillos".

"¿Y sus otras heridas?" Reaves se preguntaba si habrían encontrado hemorragia interna. Joshua había sido muy golpeado por la criatura.

"Una contusión leve. La temperatura parece ser más el resultado del trauma que una infección. Hay algunos golpes, pero no parece haber hemorragia interna. La herida de su costado requiere puntos, al igual que la de la cabeza. El señor Sawyer está esperando a un cirujano plástico…" explicó el doctor mirando sus notas.

"¿Usted no lo puede hacer?" Caleb estaba preocupado por la pérdida de sangre y se preguntó si debiese llamar a Mac, el único doctor que le parecía capacitado.

"Puedo" el doctor acomodó el peso de un pie al otro "Pero no son los deseos del paciente"

Caleb rodó los ojos, entendiendo completamente "Josh es un niño lindo"

"¿Perdón?" el doctor no había entendido su respuesta.

El psíquico no iba a explicarle que en su línea de trabajo, las cicatrices eran un hecho. Sin embargo, Sawyer era extremadamente exagerado en su deseo de no tener ninguna "¿Algo más?"

"Estamos haciéndole unos exámenes, pero está alerta y eso es siempre un buen signo" el doctor le dio un breve asentimiento "Le diré a la enfermera que le avise cuando estén listos para ingresarlo"

Caleb salió nuevamente y buscó en los números de su teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Esme, La madre de Joshua. Esto no iba a ser entrar y salir del hospital.

Fue a la camioneta y revolvió entre sus pertenencias buscando una libreta de direcciones. Encontró el número del celular de Esme y llamó. Luego de tres pitidos, pensó que iba a mandarlo al buzón de voz, pero una voz casi sin aliento le respondió.

"¿Si? Habla Esme Madrigal ¿Quién llama?"

"Esme, soy Caleb"

En lugar de responder, Esme tuvo un ataque de toz. Luego de un par de aclaradas de garganta, fue nuevamente capaz de responder "Caleb. Esta es una sorpresa inesperada ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

Reaves miró sospechosamente al teléfono. Podría haber jurado que había escuchado una conocida voz en medio del ataque de toz "¿Te atrapé en un mal momento?"

"No, no" nuevamente se aclaró la garganta y hablo con calma "Tu sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti"

Caleb se restregó la barbilla. Odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias "Es acerca de Joshua"

"¿Caleb?" el tono de Esme era duro "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Está bien" le aseguró el psíquico "pero está en el hospital"

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Puedo hablar con él?"

Caleb apretó los labios. Al menos Joshua tenía la suerte de tener al menos uno de sus padres que se preocupaba. Igual que el resto de ellos. Caleb nunca habia notado la similitud. Dean y Sam tenían a John y Caleb tenía a Mac. Por supuesto, Harland todavía estaba vivo, pero sus últimas acciones mostraban que era un padre ausente "está en la sala de emergencias en este momento. Estaba haciendo un reconocimiento y fue atacado. Se rompió una pierna y quedó con unos rasguños" Reaves no quería mencionar la contusión y los golpes internos "El doctor dice que va a estar bien, pero pensé que querrías saber"

"Gracias, Caleb" Esme sonaba algo aliviada "Haré los arreglos para estar ahí lo antes posible. Dile que lo amo"

"Lo haré" Reaves sonrió con sorna. No daría ese mensaje tan personal. Esme podría decírselo a su hijo en persona. Perdió ligeramente el sentido, todavía enfocado en la familiar voz que habia escuchado en el teléfono "Ummm, Esme…ehhh…" Caleb iba a leerla, pero las emociones de ella acerca de Joshua lo hicieron desistir.

"¿Sucede algo más?" su voz volvió a angustiarse "¿Hay algo que no me estás diciendo? Por favor, Caleb. Necesito saber"

Caleb se encogió. Era totalmente el momento inapropiado. Se contuvo.

"No, no. Solo ten un buen viaje. Puede que no esté aquí cuando llegues" le dio los datos del hospital y cerro el teléfono. Pensó en llamar a su padre, sin embargo, si Mac y Esme estaban juntos, él no quería saber. Demasiada información.

Caleb se encogió de hombros y regreso a emergencias, tomando asiento en la sala de espera, pero Vanessa lo reconoció. Él le sonrió. El día no sería una pérdida total. Podría obtener una cita con la adorable Vanessa.

Pero en lugar de su número telefónico, le entregó una tableta con datos que llenar "Necesitamos que alguien llene estos"

"Solo si aceptas tomarte un café conmigo cuando termine tu turno"

Ella sonrió "Claro"

Caleb suspiró, contento de que no había perdido su toque. Había sacado la billetera de Josh de su mochila para entregárselas al rubio. Mientras la abría se sintió como un intruso. Hurgueteando en información personal. Había trabajado con Joshua y tenía más contacto con él del que tenía con Ian y Fisher juntos. Sawyer era su Picasso personal, falsificando documentación, que había salvado a Caleb en muchas ocasiones.

Pero Caleb sabía poco de Joshua. Solo lo que había escuchado de JIm. El abuelo de Joshua, Maxim, había sido Caballero. Maxim fue asesinado en un evento totalmente no sobrenatural cuando Joshua era pequeño. Si hubiese vivido, probablemente Joshua hubiese tenido un lugar más alto en La Hermandad y el aprecio de Harland.

Sin embargo, eso nunca iba a suceder. Caleb era El Caballero electo. Era extraño que un evento no sobrenatural había cambiado el curso de su vida.

La tarjeta de seguro estaba al frente. Reaves la sacó y comenzó a completar los formularios.

Había hecho lo mismo muchas veces por los Winchester, pero nunca antes por Josh. Sawyer no tenía nadie que cubriera su espalda, por lo que era extremadamente cuidadoso, lo que probablemente era la razón por la que casi no tuviese cicatrices. Dean y Sam se tenían entre ellos, pero Joshua no tenía lazos con nadie.

Reaves ahora entendía. Esto era lo que le incomodaba a Dean. La falta de lazos hacia a Joshua un factor incierto para el mayor de los Winchester, lo que unido a la necesidad de Sawyer de impresionar a Harland, creaba dudas de la lealtad de Josh.

Caleb creía en La Hermandad y lo que representaba. Solo esperaba que Joshua se sintiese de la misma forma y se diera cuenta que podía ganar el respeto con sus acciones.

&/&&&/&/&/&/&

Joshua humedeció sus resecos labios, tratando de eliminar la rigidez de su boca. Sintió como alguien le daba un apretón en el antebrazo.

"¿Sr. Sawyer? ¿Sr. Sawyer?"

Joshua se forzó a abrir los ojos, esperando ver a su padre y tener que explicarle por qué estaba durmiendo. En su lugar, una linda rubia vestida de morado con una placa con su nombre que decía Tally estaba casi sobre él.

"Está en recuperación. La cirugía salió bien"

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y los recuerdos regresaron. Había necesitado cirugía para afirmar su pierna con tornillos. Su otra opción había sido una larga estadía en el hospital con una férula cubriendo su pierna y manteniendo el hueso estabilizado. Había optado por la cirugía, porque la otra opción lo hubiese alejado de la caza y aumentar, la ya creciente decepción, de su padre. Abrió los ojos nuevamente. Tally permanecía junto a él. Dio una mirada a su vendada pierna. Intentó moverla. No se movió.

"Le dimos una epidural ¿recuerda?"

"Lo siento. Si, ya recuerdo. Gracias, Tally" le enviaría un regalo. A las investigadoras de La Hermandad les gustaba cuando les mandaba pequeños regalos con su aprecio. Generalmente les enviaba algo de la tienda de su madre. De esta forma no quedaba aislado y ganaba algunos aliados. Una necesidad cuando tenía que cazar solo.

"Lo moveremos a una habitación en un rato y luego de que esté acomodado le daremos una medicinas para el dolor ¿está bien?"

"Ok, Tally" Joshua asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Utilizó su nombre nuevamente para poder recordarla luego de que se pasara la anestesia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que su camilla fue trasladada por el pasillo y metida en un elevador. Entraron en una habitación y le pidieron que se cambiara a la cama de hospital, lo que hizo con ayuda del auxiliar.

Una vez acomodado, con su pie en un arnés y la vía intravenosa, se sorprendió de ver a Caleb Reaves sentado en una silla observándolo. "No tenías que quedarte" Joshua había esperado que el otro cazador se marchara ya que su deber ya se había cumplido. No había más obligación. "Un pequeña estadía y un poco de terapia física y estaré rastreando a la chica langosta en poco tiempo"

Caleb indicó con su barbilla la pierna vendada "El doctor dice que demorara al menos unas ocho semanas"

"Sano rápidamente" se esforzaría al límite y sería más rápido que el paciente promedio.

Caleb asintió y frunció los labios "Llamé a tu madre y le dije lo de la cirugía y los puntos..."

Sawyer lucho con el control remoto de la cama y se sentó lo más arriba que pudo "¿Llamaste a mi madre?" no quería preocuparla "¿Y el doctor te dio toda esa información a ti?"

Reaves se encogió de hombros, ignorando el tono amenazante del herido cazador "Por supuesto que llame a tu mamá. Mi tía. Somos primos. Primos distantes, pero no estaban interesados en los detalles…y te faltaba algo de sangre y yo me ofrecí, pero dijeron que no la necesitaban…"

Joshua secó su boca. Y ahora el personal del hospital creía que estaba emparentado con Caleb Reaves "Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros. ¿Pero mi madre?"

"Viene en el primer vuelo que pueda encontrar" Caleb sonrió ampliamente "¿Algo más en que te pueda ayudar?"

"Creo que ya has hecho suficiente" Joshua se cruzó de brazos y sintió los vendajes bajo su bata de hospital "¿Los puntos los hizo un cirujano plástico, verdad?" Estaba seguro que había pedido uno, pero no podía estar seguro de haber sido escuchado.

"Si, princesa. No te quedará cicatriz" Caleb se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama "¿Estás seguro que no quieres que vaya a ver cómo está Pru?"

La tortura que había esperado de Reaves había regresado y era reconfortante recuperar su normal desagrado "Pru está bien" su gata de bengala. Mezcla entre gato doméstico y un leopardo asiático le había costado más de U$$1.000.- y tenía lo mejor de todo "Tengo un alimentador automático y un set de limpieza instalado, pero ¿mi auto?" esperaba que el Mercedes no estuviese aún en el bosque.

"Tu auto lo trajo la grúa y está en el estacionamiento del hospital" Caleb sacó las llaves del bolsillo de sus jeans y las dejó en la mesa junto a la jarra de agua.

"¿Te aseguraste que no lo rasparan?" Joshua suspiró al ver el llavero insignia de Mercedes.

Caleb resoplo con sorna "Parece que Deuce no es el único con un fetichismo por los autos"

"No puedes comparar un Mercedes con nada…"

Reaves negó con la cabeza "Se veía bien en la oscuridad. Puse tu mochila en el maletero para que no se perdiera"

Joshua se sorprendió con la consideración de Caleb. Las hierbas eran importantes y podía de hecho ayudar en el proceso de curación. Y Reaves aún no se marchaba. "Ya puedes marcharte. Estoy seguro que el futuro Guardián y el futuro Académico están creando el caos en algún lugar"

"Si, ya debería irme" Caleb dio un paso atrás y se detuvo "¿Cómo es que nunca te saliste de esto? Podrías haberte salido fácilmente, especialmente cuando no te dieron el anillo"

Joshua exhalo fuertemente sin poder creerlo "Se serio"

"¿Qué?" Caleb frunció el ceño.

Sawyer se rio. Realmente, El Caballero era ingenuo "Mi abuelo era El Caballero. La familia del lado de mi madre, son hechiceros y mi padre es la segunda generación de cazadores en la familia. Es el negocio familiar. Nunca hubo realmente una opción" Era extraño. La Hermandad era algo normal para él. Parte de lo que hacía, igual que su trabajo en Relaciones Publicas. No lo hacía especial o importante.

"Jim solia decir que deseaba que tuviésemos opciones" Caleb se masajeo la barbilla "Pero creo que La Hermandad te escoge a ti"

"Quizá" Joshua no podía recordar cuando había escuchado el llamado. Se encontró a si mismo admirando la lealtad de Caleb respecto a La Hermandad. Bajo la vista mirando las mantas que lo cubrían y luego a Reaves. Aclaró su garganta y le extendió la mano "Realmente aprecio tu ayuda, Caleb"

Reaves sonrió, sabiendo el esfuerzo que significaba para el rubio el gesto y aceptó la mano "Cuando quieras, Josh"

Joshua se encogió con el diminutivo, pero no corrigió al otro cazador "Sabes que esto no significa que ahora somos amigos ni nada así. Mantén a tu padre lejos de mi madre"

"Mantén a tu madre alejada de mi padre"

Joshua se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo su terreno. Esme no estaba persiguiendo a Mackland Ames y Caleb no debiese haberlo insinuado "Tu padre se comporta como un adolescente enamorado. Es vergonzoso"

Reaves imito la misma postura "Esme es mayor que él"

El ceño fruncido de Sawyer aumentó. Su madre era una mujer hermosa y esta conversación iba por un camino peligroso "¿Realmente quieres ir ahí?"

Caleb relajó sus brazos y negó con la cabeza "No. No. Es como nadar en piscina ajena ¿no?"

Joshua asintió, habiéndole gustado la analogía de Caleb. Eran muy diferentes, pero acordaban en que sus padres no debían estar juntos, pese a que las investigadoras le habían dicho que algo había entre ellos. Joshua había descartado el insustancial rumor. Sawyer se encogió un poco "¿Podrías siquiera imaginarte que estuviésemos emparentados?"

"Dios, no" respondió Caleb y luego giró el anillo plateado de su dedo "Tengo que irme. Buena suerte con la recuperación"

Joshua miró también su anillo "Gracias. Espero que tú y los otros dos bufones puedan permanecer alejados de problemas" Joshua se relajó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Caleb probablemente le había mostrado el dedo medio, pero Joshua había dicho la última palabra.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

(*)whisper sweet nothings in my ear, es la letra de una canción, preferí no traducirlo. Significa como dime cosas sin lindas que no significan nada. Son cosas lindas como que lindos ojos, hueles tan bien, tu pelo es tan brillante, que en el fondo se dicen mientras estás intentando tener sexo con la otra persona. En mi país sería como calentarle la oreja.

(**) Dick es diminutivo de Richard, pero también es una manera vulgar de llamar al pene.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

Hola :D espero que les haya gustado. Recién me di cuenta que las anotaciones no las había colocado en el capítulo que correspondía… ahora me dirán qué piensan de Josh


End file.
